Many different types of data storage systems exist and are being used to store data storage media devices at known locations and to retrieve such devices so that data may be written to and/or read from them. Such data storage media devices may include tapes, "floppy" or "hard" disks, optical disks, videotape, microfilm, and the like, which are oftentimes encased in a housing or "cartridge". For purposes of the present application, the term "cartridge" is defined as a movable unit of equipment designed to fit into a larger piece of equipment, and includes but is not limited to any device used to store data.
Data storage systems are often referred to as "autochangers" or "juke box" data storage systems, particularly if they accommodate a large number of individual data cartridges. A typical juke box data storage system includes one or more different types of cartridge-receiving devices for holding the various data cartridges. For example, one type of cartridge-receiving device may comprise a cartridge storage rack or "magazine" while another type of cartridge-receiving device may comprise a cartridge read/write device or "drive". Data storage systems typically also include a cartridge access device for retrieving the cartridges and transporting them to various places within the system.
Data storage systems may be produced in a variety of sizes and configurations. In order to establish a product definition, a data storage system manufacturer may survey potential customers as to their specific needs. The manufacturer may then design a "point" product around this definition. This process may be repeated for different types of customers which are typically classified as "low-end", "mid-range" or "high-end" customers ("low-end" customers requiring a more cost-competitive, smaller capacity library than "mid-range" or "high-end" customers).
Although products of several different sizes may be produced, the capacity of each of these products is limited. In other words, within any particular data storage system produced by a manufacturer there is a specific number of cartridge-receiving devices and cartridge access device(s). This limits the options for a customer whose needs change and who may require a larger data storage system at some point in the future. Specifically, that customer can either purchase another data storage system to use along with their original data storage system, or that customer can purchase a new, larger-capacity data storage system to replace the original one. While the former option involves less initial cost than the latter, there are several disadvantages for the customer to utilize multiple data storage systems rather than purchase a single, larger system. Specifically, each data storage system has its own cartridge access device and cartridge-receiving devices. There is an unnecessary duplication of components: i.e., the customer needing an upgrade may require more magazines, more drives, or an extra cartridge access device, but not all of these devices in a separate data storage system. Furthermore, the magazines and drives from the first data storage system are not accessible by the cartridge access device of the second data storage system, and vice-versa. The disadvantages of simply purchasing a larger system include the cost of making such a purchase, having to transfer all of the cartridges from the old system to the new system, and having to set up and configure the new system to the customer's satisfaction.
It would be much more desirable for a data storage system to be comprised of individual modular units that can be combined to form data storage systems of varying size and capacity. Ideally, this modular data storage system would utilize one or more wireless cartridge access devices such as that described in '208. A cartridge access device in a typical data storage system is connected via cables to power and signal control sources. The length and position of these cables limit the areas to which the cartridge access device may be translated within a data storage system. The existence of cables also limits the number of cartridge access devices which may be utilized within a system since the cables of multiple cartridge access device may become entangled. Utilizing a wireless cartridge access device eliminates the need for carrying power and signal control devices and cables therefor along with the cartridge access device while it is being translated throughout the system. As a result, a plurality of cartridge access devices may be utilized within the system, and the areas to which each cartridge access device may be translated is greatly increased, only being limited by the range of the wireless signals.